Alma arrebatada
by rotten.dragon
Summary: cuando lo arruinas todo lo unico que te queda es salir del hoyo que tu mismo has cabado y este es el caso de chara y frisk que tendran que arreglar todo lo que han causado ya que no habra una segunda oportunidad este es su ultimo reset


Hola y bienvenidos a este fic! Espero y les agrade

todos los derechos para Toby fox y su equipo a mi solo me pertenece la historia

capítulo 1

errores y recuerdos

En tan solo una noche ella se había desecho de todo lo que alguna vez había llamado familia con un cuchillo se deciso de toda una vida y ahora sus manos estaban cubiertas de polvo pero dentro lo que no sabían es que frisk había sido encerrada en su propia alma

-si tan solo me escucharás!- grito frisk con lágrimas en su mirar

-hicimos un trato! Ahora obedece- gruñó Chara que se encontraba dominando aquel cuerpo-

-como es que llegamos a esto?...si tan solo...me hubiera detenido- se arrodilló en aquella oscuridad en la que fue atrapada

-pero el hubiera no existe...y ahora estás atrapada dentro de tu propia alma- Chara salio de aquella oscuridad quedando frente a frente con frisk

-porque hay oscuridad en tu alma? Tus recuerdos...demuestran algo diferente...tú eras feliz! Amabas a asriel!-un cuchillo fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que se clavó en el piso

-no vuelvas a decir eso...- se acercó amenazante sacando el cuchillo del suelo para después apuntarle -no menciones su nombre nunca! Si lo vuelves a repetir te mueres me oíste!-el filo del cuchillo dió un tajo rápido en el rostro de frisk dejándole una grave herida

-no importa lo que me hagas sabes que es la verdad!-toco su mejilla sangrante con sumo cuidado recordando algo de su pasado que la llenaba de paz en esos momentos tan dolorosos

-flasback-

-hey hey tranquila es sólo una herida pequeña no hay de que preocuparse-

De su pechera saco un mini botiquín mientras que frisk se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina con lágrimas en sus ojos más que nada por el susto

-je...je no sabía que guardabas eso en tu traje- dijo secándose sus lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-cuando era pequeño sans...se lastimaba mucho intentando encontrar una salida de aqui...el quería que yo tuviera una infancia en libertad pero a causa de su osadía siempre tenía rasguños o huesos rotos al menos yo el gran papyrus! Estaba ahí para poderlo sanar por eso siempre cargo un botiquín por si acaso - mojo una Gaza en alcohol para después ponerla en la herida causada por lavar cuchillos sin tener cuidado

-duele un poco supongo que tenías razón solo fue una pequeña cortada pero paps sígueme contando un poco más de tu pasado porfavor-

-nyeh okey...con el paso de los días sans perdió la esperanza de salir de aquí y entró en una depresión algo severa...aveces siento que fue mi culpa-le puso la Gaza en su herida y la cubrió con vendajes

-hey no digas eso sabes no fue tu culpa ni la de sans por querer salir de aquí...si yo estuviera en su lugar también encontraría una salida pero en mi caso no me rendiría hasta encontrarla!- la mirada de frisk notaba un hermoso brillo se podía ver que su determinación estaba en su punto más fuerte

-nyehehe así se habla!...pero pues al final sans decidió mejor hacer nuestras vidas más amenas aquí abajo y la verdad no me quejo este lugar es bonito- sonrió al observar los alrededores de su hogar era pequeño pero muy acogedor además sus vidas ya estaban hechas lo cual llenaba con un aire cálido al alma del joven esqueleto

-gracias por el vendaje paps oh y por la historia tambien-acaricio su mano vendada con algo de dolor podía sentir aquella cortada debajo del vendaje haciéndola pensar mil y un cosas hasta que el mayor de los esqueletos abrió la puerta principal rompiendo con aquellos pensamientos sin sentido

-hey bro! A y hola niña- sonrió guiñándole un ojo a esta última

-sans! Donde habías estado? Te desapareciste casi toda la mañana- salió de la cocina poniéndose su boina para cocinar

-ya vez estando aquí y estando haya soy una caja llena de monerias- se sentó triunfal en el sofá esperando alguna respuesta de su hermano o de la pequeña frisk

-oye sans has visto resiente mente el show d...-esta dejo de hablar cuando sans agarró la mano herida para mirarla con cierta preocupación y enfado

-quien te ha hecho esto?- sus cuencas se volvieron negras haciéndolo ver amenazante

-m...me corté con un cuchillo de la cocina cuando...intente ayudarlos con sus que haceres creo que soy algo torpe-una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en aquellos labios tranquilizando a sans

-no eres torpe solo un poco descuidada-"beso" la mano de la chica con cierta ternura

-woowie! Le diste la cura mágica!- los ojos de papyrus se iluminaron pues él creía que los besos de sans curaban absolutamente todo

-gracias creo que me siento mejor-la chica le guiño un ojo sacando un poco su lengua de lado solo para ilusionar más al joven esqueleto

-esto amerita espagueti con pizza!-de un salto llegó a la cocina haciendo demaciado ruido al parecer buscando todos sus utensilios

-Fin del flashback-

-Paps...sans..no dejaré que esto se quede aquí...y sans espero y me logres perdonar- dejo de tocar su mejilla y con agilidad salto encima de Chara cayendo las dos al frío suelo

-como osas atacarme!-los ojos de aquella chica brillaron como el fuego creando un cuchillo, enseguida está empezó a dar tajadas intentando darle a frisk

-arruinaste mi vida! Mi familia, mis amigos todo lo mataste!- esquivo aquellas tajadas con agilidad evitando ser rebanada por aquel cuchillo, de la nada se materializa un tutu en sus caderas dándole agilidad -y te juro que te arrepentirás!- por instinto le soltó una patada en las costillas deteniendo por ahora aquellos feroces ataques

-algo me dice que tienes más que determinación en tu alma- escupió sangre con algo de dolor -pero no te va a durar para siempre- levantó su mano materializado varios cuchillos que orbitan a su alrededor para después mandarselos con velocidad

-espero y aquellos entrenamientos con undyne me hayan funcionado- intento esquivar como cuando undyne le arrojaba sus lanzas de luz para hacerla ágil- no importa que hagas yo reseteare! Y voy a remediar lo que haz hecho-

-lo que yo hice?...fue lo que hicimos-se levantó con una amplia sonrisa retorcida -acaso no recuerdas que tu corazón se rompió y tu alma se corrompió?...el bufón sonriente te traicionó y de paso tus amigos te dieron la espalda- los cuchillos empezaron a materializarse alrededor de frisk-tu pediste mi ayuda y yo te la di...-

-fue un arrebato de irá...yo no quería hacerles nada- los cuchillos empezaron a lastimarla creándole varias heridas en todo su cuerpo

-demaciado tarde para volver atras jeje ni siquiera sabes cómo resetear el mundo que destruimos y aunque lo sepas no te dejaría hacerlo- la lluvia de cuchillos seso desapareciendo en la oscuridad, en ese momento frisk intento calmar aquella tormenta que era su cabeza mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba perdiendo vida gracias a la gran pérdida de sangre

-flasback-

-frisk...cuida del collar- antes de regresar a ser una flor asriel abrió aquel collar de corazón sonriéndole a lo que se encontraba dentro -es mi más preciado recuerdo-

-lo cuídare mucho asriel te lo prometo- el monstruo cerró el collar con una pequeña lágrima

-tal vez te ayude en algún momento- terminando de decir esto el sólo desapareció de aquel lugar dejando a frisk sola-

-fin del flashback-

-quiero...volver..-con debilidad saco el collar de entre sus bolsillos-as..riel- abrió el collar y lo que pudo observar era una foto de Chara y asriel sosteniendo unas flores doradas- un momento...-

-que es lo que tanto murmuras- se acercó a la moribunda frisk alcanzando ver un corazón dorado

-que haces con eso!- intento tomar el collar pero un aura azul cielo cubrió a frisk impidiendo el paso de Chara

-ahora entiendo...todo- con mucho esfuerzo se sentó aún teniendo el collar entre sus manos -ahora veo porque..asriel me dijo que era su recuerdo más preciado-

-suelta eso ahora!-empezo a golpear el campo de fuerza queriendo entrar

-tu..le diste tu alma..-al escuchar eso Chara dejo de golpear aquel campo de fuerza resignandose a solo arrodillarse con pesar -lo amabas tanto que fuiste capaz de darle tu alma-

-yo...- agachó la cabeza intentando formular una frase pero no salía nada ella estaba atormentada ante lo que ocurrió -yo solo quería que fuera libre pero sabía que el mundo no estaba listo...-

-porque lo utilizaste?...porque lo obligaste a que tomara tu alma?-frisk levantó su mirada con dolor su tiempo ya se le estaba agotando almenos antes de morir quería alguna respuesta

-queria que fuera un mundo mejor para el- apretó sus puños con dolor mientras que lágrimas de rabia salían de aquellos ojos carmesí -el mundo me rechazo...no quería que también lo rechazaran a el-

*En ese momento frisk se dió cuenta que el odio de Chara había sido generado por el rechazo que tuvo en el mundo humano generando una enfermiza protección ante el único ser que la acepto...asriel*

-es hora de regresar y hacer las cosas bien no lo crees Chara?- al decir esto un cuchillo que ella misma género atravesó el corazón dorado rompiéndolo en varios pedazos

-no espera!...-todo se paralizó la sangre dejo de fluir, dejaron de respirar pero lo único que se podía ver era una cálida sonrisa en frisk y una mirada de miedo en Chara, la línea temporal había sido reseteada.

Fin del primer capítulo!

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, con el paso de la semana subiré otro así que atentos


End file.
